bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Skinchangers
Skinchangers are a race of supernatural shape-shifting creatures who can take the form of any humans being. Characteristics Skinchangers have been encountered by hunters many times. They are human-like creatures that start out human, but later learn how to change their form to look like anyone they want. When exactly they learn is not consistent, some can learn from infancy, while others do not learn until much later in their lives. Due to starting off as humans, Skinchangers can have human urges and vices, such as greed, lust, etc. They are also arguably the most human monsters there are. When a Skinchanger takes the shape of the person they choose to change into, they literally shed their skin, teeth and nails, hence their name. Like when humans turn into werewolves, it is very painful for Skinchangers. When they change into the person's physical appearance, they access the thoughts of the person they are mimicking. Some Skinchangers are known to change their shape in a matter of seconds while others are known to take up to several hours. They can also alter their eyes so they resemble their retinal flare. Some older Skinchangers have displayed the ability to shift seamlessly into whoever they want without shedding their skin, similar to their Alpha. If you see a video of a Skinchanger, their eyes will be a silvery glowy color. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Skinchangers can live forever, provided they aren't killed by decapitation or killed by silver. * Shapeshifting: Skinchangers can take on a living or dead person's physical appearance by shedding their skin, hence their name. When they change, they literally become the person they're mimicking, gaining everything, including fingerprints and DNA; they can also mimic wounds, even very serious ones. Once a Skinchanger transforms into that person, they can access the thoughts and memories of the person they are mimicking provided that the person is still alive. Older Skinchangers can morph their body to match any human appearance. Unlike younger ones, it does not shed or peel off its skin while altering its shape. It can change its form in seconds and it can also copy clothing. ** Regeneration: As they can change their form easily, Skinchangers can heal non-fatal wounds, and even replace body parts such as ears or a big piece of skin. ** Telepathy: Skinchangers have a telepathic link with the people they mimic, making them able to "download" the memory and thoughts of this person as long as she/he is alive, which explains why they keep their victims alive. * Super Speed: Skinchangers seem to be able to run faster than humans; on several occasions, Skinchangers have managed to easily escape from pursuers. One was able to run faster than a gun could be aimed. ** Super Agility: They possess quicker reflexes than typical humans. One of them was able to dodge a bullet, jump out of a house without hurting itself, and left a bloody footprint on a telephone pole, indicating it can climb it. * Super Strength: Even though they appear human, Skinchangers possess amazing physical strength. They can have enough strength to easily overpower human beings. Similar to vampires, as they grow stronger with time, Skinchangers slowly get stronger the more times they shift. An older Skinchangers strength is monumental compared to that of all other Skinchangers, being able to overpower four hunters simultaneously, lift a grown man into the air with one hand, and rip a solid iron door off its hinges. Weaknesses * Silver - They can be killed by a silver bullet or silver blade to the heart. Lesser hits will hurt them, possibly driving them away from the fight. Silver-caused cuts react with them, similar to how iron reacts with demons. * Retinal flare - They are identified by a retinal flare that shows when they are filmed. * Iridium - It can harm even the oldest and strongest Skinchangers. * Dogs - Like certain supernatural phenomena, certain animals such as dogs can sense Shapeshifters regardless of the form they take. The sight of one turned one dog from harmless to vicious, while the Alpha Shapershifter's presence caused multiple dogs to howl. * Angel Blade - Stabbing a Skin-Changer with an angel blade will result in death. * Decapitation - The act of removing a Skin-Changers head will result in death. * Heart Extraction - The act of removing a Skin-Changers heart will result in death. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters